Wind (Element)
Wind, or Air, is one of the many elements used in the Worlds Unite universe, amongst others. It is one of the ten main Elements; the others include; *Fire *Water *Ice *Electricity *Earth *Poison *Nature *Light *Darkness It's opposite is Earth. Element Description Wind is a fast-paced, high-speed element that focuses largely on offense. The Wind element's most striking and dynamic use is altering and controlling the wind, allowing the user to strike at speeds much greater than their opponents. Wind can be a very graceful, elegant, and acrobatic, using speed and agility to strike from all around the opponent, confuse the enemy, and get around defenses. At the same time, enough raw power behind Wind attacks can make them incredibly overwhelming and frighteningly destructive. Regardless of fighting style, a common component is using raw speed to strike and blitz the enemy. Wind-elemental attacks typically focus on mid to long-range combat, using either concentrated wind attacks in slashing motions to cut down enemies, focusing on raw power to grind and tear through obstacles, or even generation strong enough wind currents to create twisters and tornadoes. However, the Wind element is still quite useable in close-range; controlling and sharpening wind around hand-held weapons can give said weapons far more reach and cutting power than they would have on their own, making the weapon(s) far more deadly. Using Wind in conjunction with firearms can also give ammunition far more speed and impact than average. Despite lacking proper defensive techniques, Wind does have its perks in areas besides offense. Controlling wind currents allows users to avoid airborne gasses and poisons, while advanced users can even purify the air itself. This makes using gasses against a Wind-user very ill-advised, as they can easily turn it back on the attacker without being poisoned. For stronger Wind-users, turning back attacks is a valuable technique, making up for Wind's lack of outright defense. Despite all of these great strengths, Wind has several weaknesses. Without the energy required for such attacks, the Wind element often lacks raw striking power, and as such even certain weaker defensive techniques can be fairly effective in blocking Wind-based attacks. The second weakness is also a very dangerous one: restriction of movement. Controlling how and where a Wind-user moves prevents them from using their speed and agility to their maximum ability, and disrupts the momentum needed for attacks. Restricting their limbs in fact, makes it nearly impossible for all but the strongest Wind-users to attack. Strong Against (Offensive) :Elements that take a lot of damage against Wind-aligned attacks. *Water *Poison Strong Against (Defensive) :Elements that do little damage against Wind-aligned beings. *Water *Fire *Poison Weak Against (Offensive) :Elements that take little damage against Wind-aligned attacks. *Earth *Fire *Ice Weak Against (Defensive) :Elements that do a lot of damage against Wind-aligned beings. *Earth *Ice Wind-Aligned Deities add deities aligned with wind Techniques :Help me out by adding Wind-based attacks into this list. Advanced Elements *Gale: Advanced wind *???: An advanced form of wind full of particles, similar in practice to Sand, Ash and Dust. Combinations *Smoke: A Fire/Wind combination *Cloud: A Water/Wind combination *Fog: A Dark/Wind combinatiom *Mist: A Light/Wind combination *Nimbus: An Electricity/Wind combination *Sand: An Earth/Wind combination *Spore: A Poison/Wind combination *Sleet: A Wind/Ice combination *Pollen: A Nature/Wind combination Expansions *Steam: A combination of Water, Wind and Fire *Dust: A combination of Fire, Wind and Earth *Weather: A combination of Water, Ice, Wind and Electricity *Perfect Core: A combination of Fire, Water, Darkness, Light, Wind and Earth Chaos Variants * Category:elements Category:terminology